Key of The Void
by Dusk 'till Gone
Summary: His friends and a normal life. That's all he wanted. He was willing to do what it took to bring back the friend he could barely remember and live a life of simplicity. But instead of reaching the place he believed to be the answer and cause to his problems, he was ripped away.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why did she have to be taken from me? Why couldn't she have stayed? Why did they use her like that?! I sat there... Thinking, and holding on to the last bit of her. I held the small blue shell in my hand. Staring at it as I waited for something to happen. Waiting for her hand to clasp onto mine and the shell. For her to smile at me and say, "Let's go get some ice cream Roxas." I waited... And waited, as the the water on my face kept falling onto the stone. I shut my eyes tight and started shaking, clenching my fist around the seashell. I brought it to the spot on my chest where a heart would be. But it was an empty gesture. I didn't have a heart. I couldn't have a heart. I couldn't be a Nobody if I had a heart.

Opening my eyes I looked out to the sunset. Remembering all the times that Axel, and me, and... and... Xi- Xion? Xion! We would look out at the sunset while we ate ice cream. Axel would always ask us if we knew why the sunset was red. And give us the same answer we'd heard before with the same look. And then he'd ask us if we, "Got it memorized?" We'd laugh and push each other while we ate. He... He... He fought her. He always brought her back with force. Standing up I wiped the water from my face and looked back at the seashell. The only thing I had left of her. Of one of my best friends. Of Xion...?

She was my best friend; why couldn't I remember her clearly? If I couldn't remember her face, or her, completely, her last words were still fresh, "Roxas... I need you... to do me a favor. All those hearts that I captured... Kingdom Hearts, set them free. It's too late, for me to undo my mistakes. but you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Goodbye, Roxas. I'm glad, I got to meet you. Oh, and of course, Axel, too. You are both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth." Her last words to me, and her last request... For me to set Kingdom Hearts free. Placing the shell into a pocket within my coat, I looked back to the sunset. Free Kingdom Hearts? How do I do that? What will that do? Could that... Bring her back? If I destroy Kingdom Hearts?

If I destroy Kingdom Hearts she'll come back, right? And then we can run away together. And Axel will too. The three of us will run away from the Organization and we'll be free from them. We can go on that vacation and... Eat all the ice cream we want. No one will tell us to go and collect hearts, no reconnaissance, no worries. We could go see that little fairy and fly together. We could... Be together. Forever. And I need is to destroy Kingdom Hearts to do it. We'll be together and we'll... Ask Axel if he knows why the sunset's red. We'll ask him if he has it memorized. And we'll laugh and be friends again. Looking back to the top of the clock tower, I could see the same spot we'd sit on everyday after our missions. That'll be the first place we go together. We'll eat ice cream together and then...? What'll we do? Maybe Xion will know? I looked at the tower. The big bells all around the top. Our spot... Right in the middle. Red. The farthest color, all around the tower.

Looking at the entrance I walked towards the doors. Looking inside I opened the glass doors and made my way to the stairwell to the top. While I walked I thought of all the things we'd do together after I freed Kingdom Hearts. As I opened the final door I stepped into the light. Looking at the sunset I sighed heavily. This'll be the first thing we do. And every year on this day... We'll come back here and we'll eat ice cream and laugh. Like we always do. The wind blew strongly against me. Blowing some of my hair over my eyes. Looking to the wall of the tower I placed my hand over the seashell. Where my heart would be. We don't need them to be Somebodies. We are Somebodies. We are best friends.

Moving my hands to my hood, I pulled it over my head. I raised my hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness. The familiar black doorway to wherever I wanted to go. But I wasn't being told where to go. I knew where I needed to go. The Castle That Never Was. The place where the Organization, and Kingdom Hearts are. We'll be together again... Xion...? And Axel, too. Looking back to the sunset one last time, I kept my eyes locked on the sun as I walked into the corridor, but instead of the regular black walkway to the doors of different worlds I felt myself falling.

I looked all around to see a bright blue sky, passing by clouds as I kept falling. I flailed my body as I tried to right myself, but I knew that I was going to hit the ground soon. It couldn't end this way! I need to set Kingdom Hearts free! I need to get my friends back! Soon enough I hit the ground, but instead of it crushing me I only felt my body feel a slight pain. Like being tackled by a Shadow. As I groaned softly, getting on my knees before pushing myself up I was surrounded by dust and smoke. I could hear voices on the other side of the dust wall but I couldn't understand anything they were saying. But I needed to get to The World That Never Was. I don't have time for this.

Losing my patience I raised my hand to open another Corridor, but before I could, the dust cleared and on the other side were a bunch of people. They were all wearing the same kind of thing. Like a uniform. They all stared at me. I was sure they couldn't see my face but they all looked curious. As I felt the energy to create a Corridor well up in my hand they all suddenly began laughing. While I needed to leave I was confused. Were they laughing at me because they didn't think I was a threat to them? They brought me here, keeping me from getting...Xion back. I would show them I was a big threat to them.

Lowering my hand I was about to summon my Keyblade, the damned weapon that caused all of this. But before I could they all pointed and continued laughing at the person closest to me. A girl, shorter than me by quite a bit, wearing the same thing as every one of the girls there. A white shirt and a skirt, as well as a long blue cape. She also had really long socks, and her hair was the color of that other ice cream I always saw when getting sea salt ice cream. Axel called it, "Pink." She looked angry as her head looked at the ground. Axel told me about this before. He said it was bullying. When a lot of other people pick on someone. He said it was stupid, too. While everyone kept laughing at her she looked to a tall man next to her. He looked older than anyone I'd seen before. He had no hair on the top of his head, it was all around his ears and looked like it went behind it. He wore a long blue cloak without a hood and was holding a long stick. They seemed to talk to each other before the girl walked up to me.

She was talking but I didn't understand it, and I didn't care. I need to leave. I need to free Kingdom Hearts. Raising my hand I felt the Corridor begin to form but before I could completely form it the girl grabbed my coat and pulled me down. Annoyed and frustrated I lifted my hand to push her away while she looked in my hood. She looked as annoyed as I felt until she pressed her face into my hood and placed her lips onto mine. I wasn't sure what she was doing. I'd never seen anything like this before. As she pulled away from me she said something again, but I couldn't understand it like before. But this time I felt a burning pain on my hand. This felt worse than being cut by a Zip Slasher, or being hit by Saix's claymore.

As I fought against the pain I began panting as the pain dulled away. I grabbed my left wrist and felt across the back of my gloved hand. I could feel bumps on my hand. I pulled back the glove enough to see what it was and I saw a lot of symbols put together. I didn't know what they meant as the man with no hair came closer to me and looked at my hand. He said something before pulling out a piece of paper and writing down the symbols.

Once he finished he looked back to the other people and said something. Without warning everyone began floating up and away to the big building next to me. As they all left they shouted something to the girl in front of me, and flew to the building. Was I at the place with the fairy? Neverland? It didn't matter where I was. I needed to leave. As I lifted my hand to open a Corridor the girl in front of me grabbed my arm and started to pull me with her.

As she said something I shouted at her. "What are you doing? I need to leave! What did you do to me?!" Instead of my out burst stopping her it only seemed to make her madder. She stopped and turned around to yell at me, but I still couldn't understand her. She simply grabbed my arm again and dragged me through a bunch of hallways and staircases. There was something between us that I couldn't remember. Axel had told me about something like this. Where a person wouldn't be able to understand or speak to someone, and the same the other way. He had called it something about some sort of wall... A language barrier! That's what he had called it. We couldn't understand each other through a language barrier.

But language barrier or not I needed to get away from her and back to Kingdom Hearts. The sooner I freed them the sooner I'd have... Her back. What was her name again...? Why can't I remember her?! Before I could remember... Her name, the girl opened a wooden door in front of us and pushed me in. As I stumbled slightly into the place I turned back towards her. She was yelling, at me?, and waving her arms around as she walked around me. Turning to keep my eyes on her I saw that the room was larger than my room at the Castle had been. And instead of being gray it had a bunch of wood everywhere. There was a large standing chest and a mirror over some drawers. There was also a table with a candle and some chairs. The bed in the middle was big while next to that was a pile... hay? Axel told me about something that looked like it.

As I surveyed the room the girl kept yelling at me. I needed to leave but every time I tried to open a Corridor she swatted at my hand and kept yelling. I was losing my patience, and my hearing. "Shut up! I don't know what you're saying, and I don't care! I need to leave here and bring my friend back!" As I finished shouting the girl looked more annoyed than I felt and pulled out a small stick. She mumbled something before pointing her stick at me. Nothing happened for a moment before I heard an explosion and was thrown towards the wall to my left. Groaning from the sudden collision with the wall I began to sit up until I heard the girl's voice, but this time, I understood her.

"Why can't my spells ever work right," she groaned as she stood up. Spells? Does this world use magic? Whatever maybe now she can understand me and I can finally tell her to leave me alone so I can leave.

"Now that I can understand you-"

"I can understand you now," she pointed out while interrupting me, "That was supposed to be a silence spell."

I didn't care what it was supposed to be. "Like I said before, I need to leave here. So stop interrupting me and let me leave." I was becoming more annoyed with her and losing more patience I didn't have.

Raising my hand I was about to make a Corridor before I heard her talk again, "You can't leave! You are my familiar and you are not allowed to leave your Master's side!" Master and familiar?

"What are you talking about. I don't know what a familiar is, but that's not me. I am me!" Nobody would tell me what I was anymore! I felt my Keyblade well up in my hand, as I got ready to leave by force.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people, and things of that nature. I want it to be known now that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own The Familiar of Zero. Onward. After the recent holidays and getting a game that I played before I realized My favorite game was Kingdom Hearts 3582 Days. It was an idea for a while that I finally got to happen. Roxas is the KH character, not only because he is my favorite but also because he does not often get his own story. This is only the first chapter, but let me know what you think of the story and let me know if anyone seems out of character. Anyway read and review to let me know. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask but I might not give a straight answer if it gives away the story. And if you dislike romance being an aspect of this I'm sorry. It is my primary genre. Tell me who you want him with if you want, and I might hold a poll later on. But still I digress. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing up in frustration I felt my Keyblade almost come to me, but before I could summon it, the girl spoke again, "Familiar you are not going to leave, and you cannot yell at your Master!"

I'm tired of her telling me what I am! "I don't know what a familiar is, but I don't care," I yelled at her.

She seemed shocked that I kept yelling at her, but she stayed just as mad as I was, "A familiar is the loyal servant of a mage," despite my anger she took my annoyance for a question. "They are summoned and are the protectors of their Master. They are the symbol of their Master's magical affinity and symbol of power." She quieted down for a moment as I processed what she told me, but it didn't take long for her to start talking again. "Why couldn't I get something like a griffin or a dragon?! Instead I got some stupid commoner in weird clothes!"

Weird clothes? Commoner? My clothes are different from what I've seen in other worlds, but what's a commoner? I'd never heard that before. But dragons and griffins? I'd never heard of those before. Wait... She was disappointed that she got me? It's not like I asked to come here. I need to get to the Castle. Feeling the Keyblade's strength leave my hand I walked to the wooden door. Grabbing hold of the handle I felt something hit the back of my head. Looking at my feet I saw that she had thrown her shirt at me. Glaring at her through my hood I saw that she was lying in her bed, "Take my clothes and wash them," she yawned out as she fell asleep.

I don't have time for this. Opening the door I slammed it behind me in frustration. I need to leave. Lifting my hand, I opened a Corridor of Darkness. Stepping through it I entered the walkway. Focusing on the Castle I began walking through. As I met the other end, I stepped through and prepared to summon my Keyblade. But instead of seeing the backstreets to the Castle I saw a field of grass in the moonlight. Looking around I saw that I was in the same place I found myself in when I first got here.

Sighing in frustration I opened another Corridor and cleared my head except for the Castle. Walking through I crossed the walkway, and left the Corridor. But I was back in that girl's room. I saw her sleeping but I was becoming impatient with not being at the Castle. I opened another Corridor but I only ended up back at the field. It didn't matter how many times I tried I ended in that girl's room and the field.

Looking around I became angrier and angrier. I need to leave. I need to free Kingdom Hearts! I need to see... Her! I felt water slide down my cheeks as I collapsed onto my knees. I... I just want my life back. I want it to be the way it was. Before the impostor. Before they fought. Before... I couldn't figure out where it all began to fall. I don't remember when... Xion... stopped... Why can't I remember? Wiping the water from my eyes I looked up to the moon, but I didn't understand it. There were two moons in the sky! Two moons!

"Axel always said," I started mumbling to myself, "that even though we were in different worlds, we were always under the same sky. With only one moon..." Where am I? Why can't I leave? Looking down to my left hand I pulled my glove back. I could see the symbols on my hand. Were they why I couldn't leave?

"Um- Excuse me," I heard someone's voice behind me. Standing up quickly I turned around to see that a girl was in front of me. She was wearing... A maid outfit! Axel showed me pictures of girls in them. He said that there were people that like that stuff. She had black hair and blue eyes. Just like... she... did? Closing my eyes tight more water tried to come out. Where is it coming from?! "May I ask why you're out here?"

Opening my eyes to look at her, I decided not to say anything. The more I talk the worse this would get. She looked around and her face was becoming red. Looking at me she started talking again, "Are you the human familiar that Ms. Vallière summoned?" Vallière? Was that the girl that brought me here? If she brought me here... Can she send me back?

Keeping my eyes on the girl she kept squirming in place and looking down. I sighed as I knew this was going on long enough. "I guess I am," I said under the wind blowing by.

She seemed to become less tense after I said something. Smiling she talked some more, "Oh, that explains your strange clothes. There were rumors that a person in a black coat was summoned." Bending down a little bit she kept going, "My name is Siesta. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Familiar."

Familiar... The word that that girl called me. What does it really mean? Seeing that she looked like she was waiting for something I was hesitant but spoke anyway, "Roxas." She stood slightly up when she heard my name, "My name is... Roxas." Why am I telling her my name?

She smiled a little as she looked at me, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Roxas-"

"Just Roxas." Why did I say that?

She smiled more but then she looked confused, "Um, may I ask why you're out here so late?"

Looking up towards the moons in the sky I asked myself the same thing. Why am I here? And why can't I leave? I've opened a Corridor more times than I care to remember. So, why can't I go where I want to now? Did it have something to do with the symbols on my hand? Or was this whole world messing me up? Looking at her, I hesitated but spoke anyway, "I... don't know. I knew I needed to go somewhere, but I didn't want to come here."

She looked even more confused but she didn't ask anything else. Looking behind her to the big stone building she looked back at me and looked nervous. Even though she couldn't see it, and even though I didn't want to, I felt myself trying to smile at her. I can't be smiling now! I don't... "feel" happy. But then; why do I feel myself smiling right now?

Shaking my head I heard her talk again, "Could it be that you were hungry? I heard that some people take walks when they're hungry." What? Hungry? I didn't feel hungry at all. Besides I need to- Over the sound of the wind my stomach growled. She laughed a little bit before turning around, but looking over her shoulder she said, "Please come with me."

Even though I knew that I shouldn't, and I knew I didn't want to, my body moved towards her as she walked. Following her through some open archway I followed her to where ever she wanted me to go. Why was I following her? Why can't I go where I need to? Why can't I have any answers? I kept pace behind her as I looked around the hallways. I saw a guy with some girl, and I saw a girl putting her face to a guy. What is that? It was the same thing that loud little girl did to me. If Axel was here he'd tell me. Would he? Or would he keep it from me? I felt myself becoming sour, as I thought of what he had kept from me.

Before I could think more the girl, Siesta, stopped in front of me and a door. Turning around to smile at me she said, "This is the kitchen. Some of the food might be cold but you're free to eat some." Opening the door she led me to a table in the corner of the room and waved her hand in front of the single chair. Looking up at her I waited for her to say something. But she just kept her hand in front of the chair. Was I supposed to sit down? I guess so. Pulling out the chair I sat down and looked up to her. I had noticed she was taller than that other girl but she was still shorter than me by a bit.

With a smile on her face she left my sight and soon enough I heard the sound of stuff clashing long she was walking up with a bowl and spoon. As she set it down I looked in to see that it looked a little like brown water with different pieces of meat in it. As I looked in the bowl I heard something clatter against the wooden table. I looked up to see her setting down a cup of water with a smile on her face. As I waited for her to tell me what it was she simply stood there with a smile. Waiting for me to taste it.

Lifting up the spoon I scooped up some of the stuff into my mouth. It was good. It didn't taste like ice cream but it was good. Drinking a little bit more I looked back at Siesta and said, "Thank you. It's good."

She smiled a bit more but her face also became a little red. "Oh, don't thank me," she waved her arms in front of her, "I'm not the one that made it. It was Chef Marteau." Okay. I kept eating for a little bit and soon enough the bowl in front of me was empty. Drinking the water, Siesta talked some more, "That was the dinner for the nobles. There wasn't much left, but I'm glad you liked it."

Nobles? What were those? Were they titles for people, like agent? Setting the empty cup down I asked, "What are nobles?"

She seemed surprised at my question but she started to answer it anyway, "Nobles are the ones that rule the country, and they're also the ones that own the school." This place was a school? It seemed more like a place to keep people from getting out. Before I could say anything she kept going, "Nobles rule over, us, commoners because they can use magic. And because of that they believe they are better than us."

I was confused. Magic? Really? As far as I knew anyone could learn magic. It wasn't hard. But that's why they're better? "Why don't commoners just learn some magic," I asked even though I shouldn't.

She looked really confused and gasped loudly at what I said, "Commoners can't learn magic. People can only use magic if they are born with it. And those people are the nobles."

So if you cant use magic you're a commoner, but if you can, you're a noble? And the nobles rule over the commoners. That was... was... What was the word Axel taught me about this? "That seems... oppressive...," I said, but I wasn't sure if that was the word.

But I guess it was because she nodded with me, "It is. Nobles make it hard for commoners because they think they're better with their magic." Because they have some sort of power that makes them better? But Axel said that people were the same. Even though they were different outside, they were the same inside, and nobody was better.

But I guess he was right when he said that some people think that way anyway. But if you have magic you're a noble. So I'm... a noble? I don't wanna be one. That's not me. Looking back to Siesta she seemed to have been waiting for me to say something. But before I could say something I felt my eyes start to close, and everything was blurring together. Leaning forward I felt my head hit the table, and I was close to falling asleep. As I felt my eyes close completely I heard Siesta say, "Good night Roxas." And I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people and things of that nature. I hope you like what you read, and if you didn't let me know. If you want me to, "kll yerslf cuz dis shit," let me know in a review. I ask that if you did enjoy this please leave a review or stalk this story. Please let me know if the characters aren't acting like they should, or would. Let me know. That's always my biggest concern. I'm sorry if the story is a little slow but next chapter is the mandatory fight with Feminine Liberace. I hope you guys like it so far and I hope that after every chapter you're all saying, "Well... okay." See ya later. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

All I could hear was a bunch of yelling and clattering. Groaning and tilting my neck as it cracked I sat up in the chair I fell asleep in. I saw a lot of people cooking and one big guy yelling and cooking. He looked like he was as big as Lexaus had been. I was confused. There wasn't a single person in here last night. The only other person that was in here was Siesta. Trying to think as to why she was gone I saw her walk into the room, carrying a tray and empty plates. As more food was put onto the tray she was carrying she looked over at me and smiled. Walking up to me she said, "Good Morning Roxas. How did you sleep?"

Even though she asked me something, I wasn't really paying attention. The stuff she was holding seemed to be getting to her because her arms started shaking as she held it and she was straining to hold it up. Standing up I grabbed the tray from her and answered, "I was fine. Do you need help?" I knew that I still needed to try and leave but she had done something to help me and I needed to do something to help her. Like with that fairy. She helped me fly and I helped her.

Siesta looked relieved when I offered to help. I guess she needs it more than she wants to show. "If you don't mind," she said quietly. Shaking my head she led me to another tray of food and started ordering me out the door. I was supposed to put the food on the tables in front of the noble kids. The room I was in was a lot bigger than most rooms I'd seen before. It was almost as big as the ball room at the Beast's Castle. There were really long tables with all kinds of food and so much of it was being ignored by the "nobles" sitting in the chairs.

Sighing, I walked to where Siesta told me to go and placed the food in front of the people. They looked at me and then looked again after turning away. Maybe I wasn't who they were expecting? Maybe not. Most of the people here that were putting food on the tables were wearing either the maid outfit that Siesta wore or something like a suit Axel had shown me before. But weren't those for things like dances? That's what he told me. Were all of the guys serving food going to dance too?

When I placed the last bit of food onto one of the tables, I stood there for a little bit. The tray was empty so did that mean I was done? But Siesta had walked into that room with an empty tray and just put more food on it. I guess I could do that. Walking back to the room I woke up in I looked around for Siesta so she would tell me what I needed to put on my tray, and where I was supposed to put it all. Since she wasn't there I waited for a little bit by a wall. If she did it quickly then she should be here in a bit.

I waited for a little while but the only people that came in were other guys and girls. I saw some of them come in and out more than once. Why isn't Siesta here? Was she just slow at this? Or was she done? If she was done then I could get back to trying to leave. Stepping away from the wall I walked out of the room back to where the "nobles" were eating. As I was walking through I saw that Siesta was on the other side of the room being yelled at by someone. Why would they yell at her? Did she make them mad? She didn't seem like a person that would make someone mad. Maybe it was an accident.

Either way it was her problem. Walking closer to the doorway out I kept looking back to her being yelled at. I can't stay here any longer, but... Damn it. Turning around and walking to where she was I saw the person yelling at her raise his hand. That was what someone would do when they... I sighed. Walking quicker towards them I grabbed his wrist when he was about to smack her. "Don't," I said quietly so only he would hear me. Tossing his wrist back I waked around him and stepped up to Siesta. She was turned away and preparing for a slap that I stopped. Placing my hand on her shoulder I asked, "You okay?"

She flinched when I touched her but she opened her eyes and looked at me. She didn't do anything for a bit but she nodded. Looking back to the guy that tried to hit her he seemed shocked that I stopped him, and more shocked that I was ignoring him... Mostly anyway. He had hair that was the color Larxene's had been. Axel said that the color was yellow but when it was hair it was called blonde. Weird to give something two names. He had on a white shirt that was showing his chest, and purple pants. He was holding a flower like the ones that Marluxia used to have and he was wearing a black cape.

Turning back to Siesta I asked, "What happened?"

It wasn't smart to get involved with something like this, but I couldn't stop myself. Siesta looked nervous but answered me anyway, "I was giving back something to Mr. Gramont but he said it wasn't his, and when I tried to keep giving it to him he began yelling." She was really quiet and I had to lean in just to hear her. Did she not want anyone else to hear? Why not? It sounded like it was this guys fault; not hers. Wouldn't they agree?

Turning around to Gramont I looked around, and saw that on the table was a small vile in front of a girl. She was wearing the same stuff that Vallière was wearing, and her hair was the same blonde color like Gramont's but her hair looked like spiraling Wavecrests. She had a big ribbon in her air and seemed upset. Then I smelled something. It smelled like something a flower would smell like. It was on Gramont, and after grabbing the vile on the table it smelled the same. It was also on the girl. "What are you doing," Gramont yelled and asked. I was sniffing a vile. Was it really a big deal?

Placing the vile in front of the girl and next to the guy I said, "It's one of yours. Take it."

Turning around to leave Gramont stopped me, and started yelling. I wasn't paying attention to what he had to say. It was one of theirs, Siesta wasn't wrong, and I want to go. Looking behind him to where I wanted to go I saw a girl walking up to us. She was wearing the same thing most of the girls were wearing but she was wearing a brown cape instead. And her hair was brown too. She was carrying a basket of stuff and looked like she wanted someone's attention. Looking to Gramont, who was still yelling, I said, "That girl wants you." I guess I was right because after I said it the girl smiled a little bit and Gramont, who was really chipping away at my patience, looked scared.

Could she really be scary? She didn't look anymore threatening than an Emerald Serenade. But maybe she was like an Icy Cube, more dangerous than she looked. As I tried to figure out the terror behind the girl,- Gramont spoke up, "Katie! Wha- what are you doing here?"

She started looking sad while the other girl started talking, "Guiche, what is a first year doing, walking up to you like this?"

Gramont, or Guiche?, turned towards her and said, "Believe me my dear Montmorency, I have no idea who she is. You know that my heart only burns for you!"

She looked madder than before. "Then why," she said, "do you know her name?"

Guiche, I guess, looked a lot more nervous now than before, but before he could say anything, the girl, Katie, said, "Guiche, you said that you only liked me." She looked really sad and there was some water that was almost coming from her eyes. So other people do that too?

"Katie, believe me when I say that you are," before he could go on she slapped him and ran away.

"Liar," She yelled while she left.

With Katie gone Guiche turned to Montmorency and said, "Monmon, I truly only have fee-" But she slapped him too.

"Liar," she yelled too while she left.

Guiche stood there for a bit but didn't do anything until someone yelled from the crowd of people that surrounded him, Siesta, and me. "Looks like that's what you get for trying to get with two girls Guiche!" As soon as they stopped talking everyone started laughing. What did that mean though, "Get with." I'd never heard that before. I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna be here much longer.

Walking around Guiche I was set on leaving but when I was about to make the crowd move, he shouted at me, "What do you think you're doing commoner?!" I turned around but didn't say anything. I don't have time for this. Turning back to the crowd he yelled again, "How could you just leave after causing two fair maidens to come to tears?!" I caused it? I didn't do anything but keep him from slapping Siesta and giving him that smelly vile. "What are you going to do to rectify this?!" Why did he keep yelling?

Turning to look at him I said, "I didn't do anything. It's not my fault so it's not my problem."

He looked really surprised I said that but instead he looked confused when he spoke again, "Wait... you're that familiar that Zero summoned?" Zero? Did he mean that Vallière girl? "What is she paying you to keep the ruse of being her familiar? She can't perform simple spells so she couldn't have actually summoned you." He just kept talking, and I didn't understand it. I was losing the rest of my patience quickly. "Anyway," When will he shut up?, "Since you are simply a commoner, if you apologize for what you have done, I will be merciful."

He would be merciful? He didn't look like he could do anything to me, and he would be merciful? "I didn't do anything. I don't have to be sorry for something I didn't do. If anything, it's your fault," I barked at him. I was getting really tired of this.

He looked madder than before and quickly said, "You insolent," Insolent?, "commoner. Very well then," he stood up straight and brought his... rose to his nose before he said, "I challenge you to a duel!"

A duel? So I'd have to fight him? He was really on my nerves so beating him up would make me feel better. "Fine," I said, "I'll fight you."

Everyone in the circle around us started to whisper, but before anything else Guiche said, "Very well then. Meet me in the Vestri Court within the hour." After he said that he walked away and the circle let him through. Most of the people followed him and soon enough the room was almost empty.

Rolling my shoulders and twisting my neck I was about to ask Siesta if she knew where the Court was, but before I could someone yelled behind me, "Familiar!" I turned around to see Vallière walking up to me. She looked annoyed, and while she couldn't tell I was sure I did too. "What do you think you're doing," she screamed.

I didn't think I needed to explain it to her but Guiche had taken most of my patience and she was hitting what ever I had left. "I'm going to beat that guy in a fight and then you're going to send me back to where you took me from!"

Before I could turn around she spoke again, "Send you back? I can't do that. Summon Servant is a one way spell. You can't go back." What? What?! She couldn't send me back... and I can't use a Corridor to leave either. So... I'm stuck here?

Before I could do anything Siesta walked up to me and said, "Please, you mustn't do this Roxas. Commoners can never win against a noble! If you go to that duel you... could be killed." She seemed really sad at that, but I couldn't really bring it to think about it. Unless he was stronger than anyone I'd ever fought before, he wouldn't be able to win. And if I can't leave, then he might die before I'm done.

Walking past her I stepped up to the few people left in the room. "Where's Vestri Court," I asked. They seemed a little afraid of me but gave me quick directions. Leaving Siesta and Vallière behind I left for the Court. If I can't leave; how can I fulfill... her last wish? I'd find a way out of this world and free Kingdom Hearts. If it was the last thing I could do.

In a small amount of time I made it to the Court and saw Guiche standing there with people making an opening for me to get through. Walking through they closed up behind me as Guiche started talking, "I commend you for not walking away familiar, but your hubris will be your downfall." I didn't understand some of what he said but I didn't care. I was gonna beat him and then figure out how to leave.

"Let's get this over with," I said while I prepared to summon my Keyblade. But I felt something in me. A lot more power than I had last time. I didn't think too much about it. Not now at least.

Guiche looked upset at me but he raised his rose and said, "Fine. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze, and as such," waving his rose a petal floated down and where it landed something came up from the ground. It was kind of like how a Neoshadow would come up it was also about the same height but it looked more like a girl than it did a Heartless. "This bronze valkyrie shall be your opponent." It was holding a lance like what Xaldin might use but it didn't look to be as strong as Xaldin's.

"Guiche," I heard Vallière shout as she made her way through the circle around us, "You know that duels are against the rules."

"Yes," he said, "But only between nobles, and since he is not a noble, no rules are being broken."

Vallière looked at me and started yelling, "Familiar apologize for what you did!"

"No," I simply said. "You took me away from my friends and the last thing that my friend asked me to do," looking at her I kept going, "Because of that I can't leave; no matter how hard I try. So until I can leave," I raised my hands and summoned my Keyblades. They were both Kingdom Keys but as I raised them up and crossed them they transformed. In my left hand was a white Keyblade with a star chain and spiked teeth. In my right was a black Keyblade with flat teeth, except for a single spike, and a black crown on the chain. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I knew their names but I wasn't sure how. This is the last thing she gave me. "I won't be told what I am, or what to do!" Everyone was in shock and before anyone could react, I ran up to Guiche's valkyrie and hit it across the side with Oblivion, and followed up with a diagonal slash with Oathkeeper. Slicing clean though it, it fell to pieces before melting into the ground. I'd never seen this kind of magic before but that valkyrie was weaker than any Heartless I'd ever faced.

As I stood up Guiche looked at me in shock, and he looked a little scared. Trying to act like nothing was wrong he stood up straight and waved his rose around more, "You got lucky," he started, "But how will you deal with facing off against more of them?!" Easily. All of the valkyries charged at me but I jumped above and away from them. Getting ready to rush them with another attack I could see something glowing through my glove on my left hand. As it started glowing I felt myself becoming lighter. Running quickly up to the first two valkyries I sliced through them with ease. And stronger. Slicing my way though two more of the valkyries, I ran up to the last one and hit it with the blunt side of Oblivion, sending it into the air. Jumping up I hit it more with the blunt ends of my Keyblades before letting go of them. Around me, my Keyblades flew around and sliced through the last valkyrie.

As I landed, with the bits of valkyrie falling on me, I turned towards Guiche. He was terrified. He wasn't moving and was shaking where he stood. In a quick haste he sent out two more petals. When they landed a much larger valkyrie came up from the ground. It was like the others just bigger and taller. Kind of like a Novashadow, but I doubt it was anywhere near as strong. I sighed as I was getting tired of this. As the glow died down from my hand I raised Oathkeeper at it.

As it charged at me I felt magic flowing through me. Shouting out I let loose a ball of fire, "Fire!" It shot out at the valkyrie and when it touched it, the valkyrie started to melt before melting back into the ground. Walking up to Guiche I said, "How many times do I have to beat you?" Guiche fell to the ground and started crawling away, but he kept looking at me.

As his back hit a wall I walked closer to him, but before I could say anything Guiche cried out, "I yield! You win! Please, don't hurt me." What do I do? He was giving up. Heartless never stopped until they were destroyed and the only people I fought kept going until they were really beat. Sighing I released my Keyblades.

As they left in a quick ray of light I turned around. "Fine, " I said, "But don't blame my friend for something you did." Friend? Was Siesta my friend? Maybe, but I only met her yesterday. Sighing again, I left from my spot and walked to the crowd. When I stopped in front of some people they let me through. Walking away from the crowd I kept going until I couldn't hear anymore whispering voices. Turning around a corner I was stopped by a couple of voices.

Turning around I saw Siesta and Vallière running up to me. Before anything else Vallière yelled, "You can use magic?!"

Before I could answer her Siesta spoke up, "You're a noble?" Vallière looked very upset and Siesta looked sad.

Shaking my head I answered, "Yeah. I can use magic. But I'm not a noble." They looked confused and waited for me to say something else. I shook my head and walked away. I need to figure out how to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people and things of that nature. I might be doing smoething bad by getting these chapters up since I'm normally rather slow at updating but meh. This is the longest chapter I've written because of what I said last chapter. I said this was the mandatory Guiche fight and I made it so. I'm not good at writing fight scenes and being in first person makes that worse, but it's the best way to view the story. If Roxas isn't in character, or anyone else, let me know. But like I said this is the longest because I promised this would be the fight. And my regular chapter length is around 2000 words. Before I knew it I hit 2000 before the whole declaration of a duel had begun so I made this chapter longer. This will probably be the longest chapter for a while and I won't be promising anymore. I hope you liked it, and if you did review it to let me know. And again if, "Dis sux fajit," let me know. See ya later. <strong>


End file.
